


Adore

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Courtship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Adore

The sheath had rested empty around her waist her weeks now. The fellow servants tried to cheer her up by saying that was someone for her, she just had to wait. But Astridr wasn’t interested in hearing such nonsense, the only words she took to heart came from Shinya and on of the older gentleman that had traveled with her.

“There is someone for you child, but they do not understand our customs.”

“One cannot gift you a knife if they have not created a knife to gift.”

**///0000///**

It happened on a busy day; she was busy helping attend to visitors from a neighboring kingdom when she felt the barest of movements around her waist. Looking back, Astridr’s face tinted red as she caught sight of Ailbhe slipping a knife into the sheath before slipping away.

She almost dropped her tray when a voice startled her. Letting out a squeak she looked quickly at Shinya before scurrying to the kitchen.

**///0000///**

That night found her admiring the beautifully crafted puukko. The blade glinted in the candle light, highlighting the engraving of a Scandinavian phrase. The handle was a beautiful dark wood with intricate designs filled with a white substance to make them stand out.

Astridr carefully held the knife to her chest, face dark in the dying flame.

She had some thanking to do to Shinya; after all, he was the only one who knew how much that phrase meant to her, and for it to appear on the puukko – it was something she’d cherish forever.


End file.
